Rebirth of an Empire
by Packard
Summary: The Empire has found a weapon that could destroy the New Republic
1. prologue II

**Rebirth of an Empire Prologue **

Admiral Pellaeon gazed out at the stars from the Imperial Star Destroyer _Chimera_, looking at what the Galactic Empire had become. There was now only one system still aligned with the Empire, Bastion, and protecting that system were four Star Destroyer task forces including his own _Chimera_, Dorja's _Relentless_, Brandei's _Judicater_, and Admiral Daala's, his second in command, _Gorgon II_. HE had another destroyer task force until last week when Capt. Harbid and the _Death's Head_ chased down a Smuggler's Alliance freighter the _Starry Ice_ and ran afoul of Antilles' _Lusankya_ and Rouge Squadron.

"Sir"! The young comm lieutenant said breaking his thoughts. "An escort shuttle just jumped in system and says he needs major repairs, and it looks like he needs them badly."

"Route him to Bastion control…why are you telling me this any way?"

"He is transmitting a code that my computer insists that he is Imperial and has high clearance something called Royal Hand Clearance"

"Instruct him to land in the main bay and send Colonel Linetti and a squad of troopers to escort him and any crew or passengers to conference room 22a. Then tell Admiral Daala to come to the secondary bay and Ill meet her there".

"Yes sir" the lieutenant answered and instructed a corporal to go inform Linetti of his mission.

* * * * * *

Jedi Olin Thrasher and his friend well the gungan, who imposed a life debt on him, Vas Torf waited impatiently for the _Chimera_ to answer them in their Cygnus Spaceworks _Escort_ class shuttle the _Fisher_.

"So Toadie what do you think their reaction will be when the see the clearance?" Olin asked the gungan.

"Well mesa thinks that the bombad commander will be buggin out of hesa mind." The warrior gungan answered.

"I think we have our answer" Olin replied as the comm beeped.

"Escort shuttle you are to land in the main bay follow the beacon we will tractor you in" the young officer informed them.

"Thank you _Chimera_" said Olin as he wondered how many moron Imps would be waiting for them in the bay although he hoped Pellaeon was there.

* * * * * * *

On board the Imperial Star Destroyer _Chimaera_ in conference room 22a Imperial Intelligence is sweeping the room for bugs. One member of the team a short human with red eyes and pale skin with a blue hue to it stopped turned off the machine and placed a microscopic microphone on his assigned wall and quietly left behind the others of his team.

Star Wars is a property of Lucasfilm Ltd. 


	2. prologue II

**Star Wars Rebirth of an Empire prologue part 2**

"I thought it would be bigger after the modifications didn't you Vas?" Jedi Olin Thrasher said to his gungan first mate. 

"I don know itsa looks pretty big to me" replied the gungan 

The Jedi and the warrior gungan strolled through halls of the newly modified Imperial Star Destroyer _Chimaera_. Accompanying them was Colonel Haipai Linetti and 12 Imperial Naval Troopers. They were walking to conference room 22a where the Jedi and the gungan had a meeting with Imperial admirals Daala and Pellaeon.

"Say what was your rank, private? Any way where are we going" Olin said to Linetti who obviously was toying with the officer to see if he could anger him.

"I'm a colonel I should take you down to the brig because you obviously know what I am, we are going to this conference room up ahead to see the Admiral." Linetti told the gungan and Jedi who were laughing at the imperial. "Now go in" the colonel indicated a door marked 22a.

The still laughing pair entered the door and as it _whooshed _shut behind them the immediately got serious as the looked at middle aged woman and an older man.

"Admiral Pellaeon I presume, and you must be Admiral Daala". Olin addressed the two officers who sat at the table in the center of the room.

"Yes" Daala confirmed "Now who the _hell_ are you"

Pellaeon sighed and thought _I hope this man is not as bad as Vader or I will need a new second in command._

"Well" Olin addressed Daala "first let me introduce my copilot Vas Torf a gungan from the planet Naboo. I am Olin Thrasher.

Pellaeon thought back to his career with the Empire and tried to remember this man although he cant remember meeting him he did think his name was familiar. "Well then Mr. Thrasher how did you get this code and what is it?"

Olin Thrasher hoped this wouldn't happen he just wanted to get repairs and leave he was going to lie his way through this but the force told him to tell Pellaeon the truth _Well I'll just be vague_ he thought. "Well the code I got from Emperor Palpatine so I could have access to anything in the Empire without pesky officers bothering me. The code itself was for special Jedi hunting agents."

"Right so you were a Hand like Mara Jade." Pellaeon said not fully understanding.

"Not exactly, you see I was a predecessor to Jade. Most likely he used his knowledge of how far he trained me and my colleagues to hold her down far enough to use her as a safe weapon against his opponents." Olin told the admirals trying to clear up what he was telling them.

" I don't know exactly what you are trying to tell us" Daala cut in.

"I was trained in the Jedi arts by Vader and the Emperor to help them hunt and kill the Jedi. Actually, they just finished my training I lived on Coruscant for two years when Palpatine turned three other Padawans and me to the dark side. I was only six when me and my fellows killed all of the padawans and young Jedi while Vader and Palpatine killed all the older Jedi and masters. He even turned a few and had them hunt down the Jedi on missions and kill them. Then one day, thirteen years later he called all of us into his throne room. He and Vader killed everyone one of us except me I fell down the turbolift shaft and landed on a car about two floors down. They knew I was still alive but I got away somehow. When Skywalker opened up his Jedi academy I went and trained for a few months I knew the dark side is wrong but I also learned the light side isn't as pure as it should be. So I found a middle ground." Olin finished his tale and looked at Vas who looked very sickened he hoped he would forgive him for lying to him and he hoped that the Imperials would believe him because it was the absolute truth.

"That's a very interesting story Mr. Thrasher and I'm inclined to believe you." Pellaeon stated to Olin and looked at Daala to see what she thought.

"If Pellaoen believe you I believe you" Daala said

* * * * * * * *

That is all the tech needed to hear he would report immediately to the Chiss leaders. All in a day's work for a Chiss spy in the Empire, Thrawn would be proud. 

Star Wars is property of Lucasfilm Ltd.


End file.
